1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to connectors, and more particularly to a connector for passively aligning a light source or detector to an optical waveguide such as a fiber optic cable or bundle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication systems are now being developed in which optical waveguides such as optical fibers are used as conductors for modulated light waves to transmit information. These fibers may be utilized for long distance communication networks, fiber to the home networks, wide area networks, or local area networks.
The communication networks used comprise at least a connector between the optical waveguide and a detector or light emitter. A detector converts the signal from the light waves to an electrical signal which may be used by conventional electrical devices such as a computer. A light emitter, on the other hand, performs the opposite function. It converts an electrical signal into an optical signal. A generic term of either a light emitter or a detector is an xe2x80x9coptoelectronic transducer.xe2x80x9d
This application addresses the means and efficiency of optical coupling between an optical waveguide and an optoelectronic transducer. For single mode fibers, high efficiency coupling into the waveguide requires: 1) close matching of the sizes of the light beam and the waveguide; 2) close matching of the angular extent of the light beam with the acceptance angle of the waveguide; and 3) close positional alignment between the light beam and the waveguide. Furthermore, real world effects, such as temperature changes, may change the alignment. For this reason, many commercial couplers compromise efficiency for slight positional tolerances. For example, the light beam may be focused to a spot smaller than the waveguide with the inevitable result that some light will be lost in the waveguide. For multimode fibers, these alignment considerations may be relaxed considerably.
The prior art has also addressed the alignment problem by actively aligning the above elements. The major disadvantage of active alignment is the cost associated with this process. For example, for a device to be actively aligned, the light source needs to be turned on and the other elements must be aligned with the light source while the device is activated. By using this approach, one must carefully align each device produced. Obviously, this is not preferable if one is to mass-produce these elements.
Numerous patents teach active alignment as discussed above. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,743, by Etaix, discloses an actively aligned connector for coupling an optical fiber to a light emitter or receiver. This reference teaches the use of a truncated cone in order to facilitate contacting of the emitter or receiver without being obstructed by electrical connections to the emitter or receiver. This device is activated to align the emitter with the optics. Additionally, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,934, by Palmer, discloses a packaged fiber optic module that utilizes two oppositely oriented convex lenses to transmit light between a light source and a fiber bundle. Because of the use of this particular construction, the distance between the fiber bundle and its associated convex lens is critical since the lens functions to focus the light beam generated by the light source. Thus, it is essential that active alignment be utilized in this device. Additionally, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,285, by Hily et al, discloses a packaged fiber optic module that utilizes two oppositely oriented plano-convex lenses in combination with a ball lens to transmit light between a light source and a fiber bundle. As may be seen, the axis of each lens must be in perfect alignment for this system to function properly. Therefore, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lenses. This reference also teaches the use of an adhesive to allow the ball lens to be manipulated during the active alignment process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,285, by Haberland et al, discloses a packaged fiber optic module that has an active alignment positioning means. In addition, this reference teaches the use of a single spherical or cylindrical lens for focusing a light beam from a fiber optic cable onto a detector. As may be seen in FIG. 8, it is critical to align this spherical lens to the cable in order to achieve coupling between the cable and the detector. Thus, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,521, by Thilays, discloses a terminal device for an optical fiber. A mechanical guiding operation, by means of a pin, is used to actively position a ball lens with respect to a fiber optic cable end. The ball lens utilized by this reference must be the same order of magnitude as the exit aperture, e.g., 80 to 100 microns for the ball lens and 200 microns for the aperture. This is an essential to allow precision alignment. Therefore, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lens with the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,508, by Meuleman, discloses an optical coupling device that utilizes a reflective cavity to provide optical coupling between a fiber cable and a light emitter. A spherical lens is aligned with the optical axis of the fiber cable and is disposed outside of the reflective cavity. Precision active alignment of the spherical lens to the fiber cable is essential for the operation of this device. Therefore, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,605, by Isaksson, discloses an optoelectronic connector that is actively aligned. To perform this alignment, a mirror is provided which is journaled and is adjusted to provide maximum coupling efficiency while the light source is active.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,537,504, and 5,504,828, both by Cina et al., disclose a transducer, a spherical lens and an optical fiber cable in axial alignment with one another. This is accomplished by activating the transducer and aligning the spherical lens with respect to the fiber cable. Once this is done, the position of the laser and lens is fixed by heating an epoxy layer. In addition, the spherical lens is provided with different surfaces, one for collimating light and one for introducing a spherical aberration that compensates for lens position. Precision active alignment of the spherical lens to the fiber cable is essential for the operation of this device. Therefore, this device is very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lens, even with the second surface of the spherical lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,391, by Kim et al., discloses an optical coupler that utilizes two spherical lenses between a laser diode and a fiber cable. As may be seen, active alignment is provided by a set of screws which is used to actively align the optical elements to increase coupling efficiency.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,265,511 and 4,451,115, both issued to Nicia et al. disclose the use of two ball lenses for coupling optical fibers. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,783, by Tatoh, discloses a similar structure. These patents disclose the concept of carefully aligning each fiber in a tube to a precise axial and distance position with respect to its respective ball lens. Therefore, these devices are very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lens.
Other patents which disclose active alignment of a lens to a fiber cable include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,455, by Akita et al.; U.S. Pat. Re No. 34,790, by Musk; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,047, by Suzuki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,202, by Auras; U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,053, by Gordon et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,618, by Abe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,389, by Tonai et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,109, by Gordon et al. Precision active alignment of the lens to the fiber cable is essential for the operation of these devices. Therefore, these devices are very intolerant to off-axis alignment of the optical lens to the light source.
The prior art has addressed this issue of off-axis alignment of the fiber cable and the light source. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,265, by Spaeth et al., discloses a module for bi-directional optical signal transmission. In this device, a plano-convex lens is aligned with the optical axis of a fiber cable and a beam splitter is aligned with a edge emitting light source. By adjusting the beam splitter in relation to the plano-convex lens, one may correct for off axis alignment of the light source and the fiber cable. In a similar fashion, U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,707, by Nakata et al., discloses the use of a barrel lens instead of a piano-convex lens. U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,212, by Kunikane et al., discloses the use of a prism instead of a beam splitter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,682, by Uno et al., discloses the use of a Grin rod lens instead of a beam splitter.
The prior art also addresses the issue of utilizing conventional TO Cans in opto-mechanical assemblies. These patents generally address the use of a laser diode in a TO Can which is aligned to a mechanical structure which partially houses the Can. Examples of U.S. patents which discuss these structures include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,605 by Shinada; U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,723 by Komatsu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,455 by Akita et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,077 by Dobler; U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,798 by Yagiu et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,545 by Cina et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,083 by Bennett; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,658 by Savage; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,676 by Savage. None of these references provide any teaching as to how to integrate the opto-electronic transducer into the package and provide wafer scale assembly of the package.
Finally, the prior art has addressed micro-mechanical structures utilized in an opto-mechanical package. These patents generally address the use of a semiconductor or ceramic material base for an opto-electronic transducer. Examples of U.S. patents which discuss these structures include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,932 by Frenkel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,976 by Suzuki; U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,021 by Abe; U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,264 by Kuke et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,734,771 by Huang; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,540 by Jewell et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,794 by Olbright et al.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an opto-mechanical assembly that may be manufactured on a semi-wafer scale.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an opto-mechanical assembly that provides easy optical coupling between a light source/detector and a fiber.
It is a further object to provide an opto-mechanical assembly where the waveguide insertional losses are low.
It is yet another object to provide an opto-mechanical assembly which may meet very stringent specifications for use in special environments, for example, under water or in gases of composition which may damage a light source.
It is yet another object to provide for significantly reduced optical aberrations generated by the opto-mechanical assembly.
It is yet another object to provide an opto-mechanical assembly that has the ability to withstand moderate temperature cycles of approximately 200xc2x0 C.
In all of the above embodiments, it is an object to provide an opto-mechanical assembly that has a small number of components and high endurance against a connecting/disconnecting operation and which can be aligned easily.
In all of the above embodiments, it is a further object to provide an opto-mechanical assembly that has the ability to tolerate lateral and angular misalignment of the light source/detector and fiber.
According to one broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-opto-mechanical assembly comprising: a first wafer, the wafer having a top and bottom surface; at least one optical element disposed on the top surface of the first wafer; at least one discrete opto-electronic transducer element disposed in communication with the bottom surface of the first wafer and in optical communication with the optical element; and an optical waveguide; wherein the first wafer and the optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the discrete optoelectronic transducer and the optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the discrete opto-electronic transducer and the optical waveguide.
According to another broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-opto-mechanical assembly comprising: a first wafer, the wafer having a top and bottom surface; an optical waveguide proximal to the top surface of the first wafer; a second wafer having a top and bottom surface, the second wafer being disposed between the first wafer and the waveguide and the bottom of the second wafer being proximal to the top of the first wafer; at least one optical element disposed on the bottom surface of the second wafer; and at least one discrete opto-electronic transducer element disposed in communication with the bottom surface of the first wafer and in optical communication with the optical element; wherein the first wafer, the second wafer and the optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the discrete opto-electronic transducer and the optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the discrete opto-electronic transducer and the optical waveguide.
According to yet another broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-opto-mechanical assembly comprising: a first wafer, the wafer having a top and bottom surface; at least one optical element disposed on the bottom surface of the first wafer; at least one discrete opto-electronic transducer element disposed in communication with the bottom surface of the first wafer and in optical communication with the optical element; and an optical waveguide; wherein the first wafer and the optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the discrete optoelectronic transducer and the optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the discrete opto-electronic transducer and the optical waveguide
According to yet another broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-opto-mechanical assembly comprising: a first wafer, the wafer having a top and bottom surface; at least first and second optical elements disposed on the top surface of the first wafer; at least first and second discrete opto-electronic transducer elements disposed on the bottom surface of the first wafer and in optical communication with respective the first and second optical elements; and at least first and second optical waveguides; wherein the first wafer and the first optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the first discrete opto-electronic transducer and the first optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the first discrete opto-electronic transducer and the first optical waveguide; and wherein the first wafer and the second optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the second discrete opto-electronic transducer and the second optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the second discrete opto-electronic transducer and the second optical waveguide.
According to yet another broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electro-opto-mechanical assembly comprising: a first wafer, the wafer having a top and bottom surface; at least first and second optical elements disposed on the top surface of the first wafer; at least first and second discrete opto-electronic transducer elements disposed on the bottom surface of the first wafer and in optical communication with respective the optical elements; at least first and second optical waveguides; and means for reducing crosstalk between at least two of the discrete opto-electronic transducer elements from the first wafer; wherein the first wafer and the first optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the first discrete opto-electronic transducer and the first optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the first discrete opto-electronic transducer and the first optical waveguide; and wherein the first wafer and the second optical element form an optical relay which relays light between the second discrete opto-electronic transducer and the second optical waveguide and thereby forms an efficient optical coupling between the second discrete opto-electronic transducer and the second optical waveguide.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.